


The Lancer and the Priestess

by Robotkitty5848



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotkitty5848/pseuds/Robotkitty5848
Summary: Collect of short stories detailing Tanya and Shiro's relationship. Third route.





	1. Chapter 1

One's first impressions where always something to keep in mind. Shiro was taught this at a young age. Even before learning about his origins. He didn't even have any idea how important he was. To little ten year Shiro, the only thing that he yearned for was whenever his father was able to visit him. He didn't hate his caretakers, but he missed his parents, his father's strong pose and levelheadedness. He remembered his mother's soft purple eyes and curly blonde hair. But she wasn't who his father brought to met him this time.

The woman was a foot shorter than Ryoma, her slim figure seeming tiny compared to him. The young woman had long black hair running down her back, a small black eye covering her left eye. She had a white bow on her head, and red eyes. He gave the strange woman a look of surprise as he was unable to recognize her. The priestess gave him a soft smile as she brushed a little spot of dirt off her dress.

"He looks so much like you, big brother. Of course he has Elise's hair color. Hello, there. My name is Tanya."

Tanya. The name rolled off the tongue nicely as Ryoma introduced him to her, detecting a bit of pride in his father's voice. But he couldn't help wanting to get to know her, unable to pay attention to his father's words. Would that mean that she would visit him too. He knew that he'd be seeing a lot more of her. Another person to play with.

He wasn't aware of how much close she would end up getting with him. Whenever she visited him, he always wanted to show her something new that he had discovered. Whenever he wasn't being visited by his parents, he would imagine playful red eyes and soft hair. Eventually he grew out of childhood into a strong young spear fighter, focusing on getting stronger to impress his crush. He knew that she'd be closer to his father, but he couldn't help himself. Once his father and company had saved him that day, he had spoken with Tanya whenever he could. He'd be the one to court the black-haired maiden, aware of others that had begun having feelings for her. Rhajat seemed to glare at him whenever he was even close to Tanya, the young diviner's light purple gaze piercing like a snakes. But he wouldn't lose to Hayato's daughter, no matter what spell she used against him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tanya laid her head back, eyes closed as she felt herself relax in the warm water of the hot springs. After that last battle, she had to cool herself down. She knew that everyone would be alright, but that scratch on Rinkah's arm had gotten swollen. The young woman had tried to act like it was nothing, uncomfortable with all the commotion. She had told Tanya to stop worrying about her, but the priestess couldn't help it. No one important in her army had died, but she didn't want to take the chances. Luckily in camp, Rinkah could have a full recovery.

When Tanya had entered the bathhouse, she had been the only one. She didn't mind it one bit, taking time out of schedule to be able to think. Water bubbled around her, the soft splash of the pipes singing in harmony. She lifted her head up as she heard the soft pounding of another person coming into the room. But when she opened her eyes, she felt her good mood evaporate. It wasn't another woman to come in, she noticed in horror.

Shiro had entered, a towel wrapped around his waist, hair slightly ruffled. He looked lost in thought. He must not have been paying any attention or he would have noticed how he had came in at the worst time. He glanced over, his eyes widening as he realized his error. Luckily Tanya had decided to wear a bikini that was nowhere as revealing as something Camilla would wear.

Tanya felt her face get red as her gaze went to his chest, his muscles standing out to her. But she got her composure and glared at the young man, stuttering a bit before responding, "Shiro?! You moron! Out!"

"Tanya, I'm sorry," he tried to explain himself, blushing even harder than she was, but it was too late.

"Out!"

Once he fled, she sat herself back down, embarrassment still flooding her whole body at the ordeal. But she was mostly scolding herself for staring at him. She still found him hot, making it worse for herself. She shook her head to try to get rid of the dirty thought that still drifted. But the thought of him without the towel wouldn't go away. So much for relaxing.


End file.
